Sick
by Wootar16
Summary: Sean was looking after a flu ridden Alex. That is, until everything took a turn for the worse.


**Hey everyone! So here is my next story. For some reason I'm actually quite proud of this one. This is really just a piece of fluff, I got the idea when I was talking to Yagmur, so if you like the story you'll have to thank her for it. ENJOY!**

Alex groaned when she heard a knock on her door. She had just gotten comfortable on her couch and she didn't want to get back up. Shuffling towards her door she pushed her hair behind her ear. Opening the door she revealed Sean on the other side wearing casual jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, hello to you too" Sean gave her a cheeky grin "Nikita said you were sick, I came to look after you." He explained.

"I'm fine." Alex retorted, but the thickness in her throat told Sean otherwise.

Sean looked at her, she was barefoot and wearing purple plaid pajama pants and a purple tank top, her hair was hanging in loose ringlets over her shoulders and although Sean didn't want to admit it, she looked really sexy. Even if the fact that she was sick caused her nose and eyes to be slightly red.

"You have a very loose definition of fine." Sean said pointedly, pushing past Alex slightly and entering her apartment. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Sean said gently placing his hand on her arm.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Alex said as Sean moved to lead her to her bedroom.

Sean looked at her confused. "Why?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, whenever I'm sick I sleep on the couch."

He nodded. "Okay, I guess everyone has their thing." He said as he kindly led Alex over to her couch.

Alex laid down on the couch and bent forward to grab the blanket. She was stopped by Sean's gentle hand on her shoulder as he softly pushed her back into the couch. He went to the bottom of the couch and pulled blanket up over Alex's thin frame.

Alex smiled lightly and snuggled into the couch, lying on her stomach, placing her arm under her pillow. She shut her eyes and was quickly asleep.

Sean walked into the kitchen and looked through Alex's cupboards. He frowned slightly when all he saw in her cupboard was coffee, and all that was in her fridge was a half used cartoon of Almond milk.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head in disapproval; no wonder she was sick, she wasn't looking after herself.

He looked back over at Alex who was still peaceful asleep on the couch. Finding her key on the side counter Sean took it in his hands and walked out the front door.

* * *

Sean came back an hour later with two grocery bags. He placed the bags on the counter and glanced back over at the couch expecting to see Alex asleep only to find the couch was empty.

Panicking Sean took his gun out and walked through the house. "Alex?" He called, hoping to get a response as he turned a corner. "Alex?" He called again.

He turned to his left when he heard a door click open. "Christ Alex!" Sean yelled when he saw her coming out of the bathroom. "I could've killed you!" He said putting down his gun.

"Hey relax. I was just in the washroom." She said softly, trying to calm him down, finding his worry towards her slightly cute "I should be the one yelling at you, I woke up and you were gone." Alex retorted.

She'd never openly admit it but she had gotten a knot in the pit of her stomach when she had woken up alone. She was worried something had happened to Sean, even though she knew it didn't make sense, since he had been with her in the house.

"I'm sorry." Sean told her, as they walked back into the living room. "I just went out to get groceries." He explained as he unpacked the bags.

Alex went over to help her and Sean instantly pushed her back over to the couch.

"You should get some sleep" he said with a pointed look.

"Hey!" Alex said annoyed. "I'm not an invalid, I can still help."

"No, you're sick and Nikita made me promised I'd look after you," He said sitting her back down on the couch. "and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said pulling the covers over her once more. "Now, get some more rest." Sean said pressing his lips to her forehead.

Alex tried to ignore the bubbly feeling she got in her stomach as Sean kissed her. She curled up under the covers that Sean placed over her, feeling her cheeks blush she silently hoped he hadn't noticed.

Sean smiled lightly at her and walked into the kitchen. He began to unpack the groceries he had bought, placing them in her fridge and cupboard.

* * *

Alex stirred on the couch as scent filled her nostrils. Sitting up she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to make herself more alert.

"You're up." Sean said, walking over to her with a smile.

"Yeah." Alex breathed out. "What is that?" Alex asked looking at the tray in his hand.

"This? This is for you." He said placing the tray on the table in front of her. "Vegetable noodle soup, with carrots and peas and a mug of chamomile tea." Sean explained. "You're sick, you need to make sure your body is getting enough fluids."

"Thank you." Alex said, taking the bowl of soup with a smile. She couldn't remember the last time someone had taken this good care of her when she was sick; and having him watching over her like this stirred something inside her she quite understand. But she liked the feeling his presence gave her.

Sean smiled at her before sitting on the chair next to the couch. "You're not going to eat?" Alex asked confused.

"No I'm okay. I ate just before you woke up." Sean said with a slight shake of his head.

When Alex was finished with her bowl of soup Sean brought it back to her kitchen and washed and dried the bowl before putting it away.

Walking back to his seat he frowned when he saw Alex's hand shake slightly has she tried to pick up the mug.

"Al, are you okay?" Sean asked worried.

"Yeah I'm alright." She said brushing it off.

Sean looked at her unconvinced. He walked over to her and placed the back of his hand against Alex's forehead. "Al you have a fever."

"It's nothing." She insisted, removing his hand from her forehead.

"Where's your thermometer?" He asked, ignoring the slight ping of hurt he felt when she moved his hand from her.

"In the bathroom, but I don't need-" Alex was cut off by Sean walking away from her.

She let out a huff of annoyance as she brought the tea up to her lips.

Sean came back seconds later with the thermometer in his hand. He walked over to Alex and knelt in front of her.

She immediately pressed her lips together in a thin, tight line.

"Really?" Sean raised an eyebrow

Alex shrugged, almost childlike.

"That's very mature, Alex" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

When she didn't give up, he sighed.

"We can do this the other way." Sean said seriously when Alex didn't open her mouth.

Alex gave him a slightly panicked look and opened her mouth, letting Sean place the thermometer under her tongue.

Sean smiled lightly at Alex's reaction. They waited for a few moments in silence until the beep of the machine caused him to look at it.

101.6F

Sean frowned at the result. This was a lot higher than he thought it was.

"You need your rest. How are you feeling?" Sean asked Alex, suddenly worried.

"I'm cold," Alex admitted. "and my chest hurts a little."

Sean picked Alex up, much to her displeasure, and carried her to her bedroom. He had decided the couch wasn't good enough for her anymore. Placing her in the bed he pulled the covers over her. "Sleep." He said softly, closing the blinds and turning off the lights so that the room was dark. "I'll be right here when you wake up." He said pulling a chair from the corner of the room over to the side of Alex's bed.

Alex reached out and clasped Sean's hand in hers, placing it under her cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

Sean was sitting silently on the chair, flipping through a magazine he had found when Alex abruptly shot out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Alex?" Sean called worried, following her down the hall.

Sean pushed open the bathroom door and saw Alex hanging over the toilet, throwing up.

He didn't say anything to her as he walked and knelt next to her, holding her hair behind her and running soothing circles on her back.

"You alright?" He asked when she finally flushed the toilet and leant against a wall.

Alex gave him a weak nod, her eyes still closed, the sudden light of the bathroom causing her head to pound.

Sean turned off the lights before he filled and brought her a small glass of water. Sitting down beside her he gently brought the cup to her lips. He watched as she took a small sip before he placed the glass on the ground next to her.

"Sorry you had to see that" she whispered tiredly.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it" he reassured her.

Sean noticed Alex had goose bumps all down her arms, she was obviously freezing. Sean wrapped one arm under her legs, and the other wrapped around her waist as he effortlessly picked her.

He carried her through the hallway and brought her back to the bedroom. As he placed her on the bed she refused to let go of his shirt that she had gripped as he was carrying her.

He smiled inwardly but suddenly remembered it was only because she was sick, she didn't really feel that way about him.

Did she?

Sean pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing her health at this point was more important than this feelings for her.

"Stay." Alex whispered, pulling Sean from his train of thought "Please?"

Sean nodded and kicked off his shoes. Pulling his shirt over his head he lay down next to Alex, who quickly moved closer to the heat his body was radiating.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her securely to his chest. He watched as her breathing became more even, signally she was asleep, before he too closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Sean walked back into Alex's room. He had been on the phone with Nikita who had been wondering how Alex was doing. Sean assured her that Alex was fine and that she was currently getting some much needed sleep.

Sean frowned when went to lay next to Alex again and saw the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Quickly moving over to her he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She was burning.

"Alex?" Sean called. "Alex wake up!" He said again, a little louder. He knew a fever this high could be dangerous and he had to make sure she wasn't unconscious.

He let out a frustrated sigh when she didn't stir. He was about to call 911 when her raspy voice stopped him. "Sean?" She called.

He was instantly at her side. "Hey Al. You're okay." He said softly.

"Se- I- ca- breathe." She said, her voice coming out shakily as she breathed in short gasps.

Sean knew something was wrong, this wasn't just the flu anymore.

"I'm so cold." She said shivering lightly.

"I know, I know babe." Sean said softly sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap. As he held her in his arms he was surprised when she moved closer to him.

He grabbed the thermometer off the bed side table and gently brought Alex's head to the side, just enough so that he could slip it under her tongue.

His stomach dropped when he saw her temperature was 104F. He had to get her to the hospital.

His heart rate sped up when Alex's head fell motionless to the side. "Alex!? Alex!?" Sean called, desperate for a response.

He stood up, Alex still safely cradled in his arms and quickly moved out of her apartment and down the three stories. By the time he was able to call, and wait for an ambulance it might be too late. Getting into the car he sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

"I need help!" Sean screamed as he carried Alex in his arms.

Nurses were around him in a second, motioning him to put her on a gurney. He carefully laid her down, but when he tried to follow Alex a nurse held him back.

"Sir you can't go in there." One of the nurses said, gently guiding Sean away from the Emergency Room doors. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was looking after her, she had the flu. She was just supposed to have the flu." Sean said, not processing what was going on anymore.

"Sir I need you to look at me." The nurse said, getting Sean's attention back. "Your girlfriend is going to be just fine. We have the best doctors in the state. Now is there someone you need to call?" She asked, trying to keep Sean focused on anything but the current situation.

He didn't correct her when she called Alex his girlfriend, right now that was the least of his worries. "Uh yeah. Excuse me." He said, finally being able to walk outside.

Getting his phone out, he called Nikita's number. After the second ring she picked up. "Hey Sean."

"Nikita, you need to get to New York General Hospital as soon as you can." Sean choked out.

"What's wrong?" Nikita asked panicked.

"Alex, she- I don't know. She was doing fine she was getting better but she has a fever and she couldn't breathe. Just get here!" He said before closing his phone, anger and frustration getting the best of him. He wasn't trying to be rude but he couldn't think straight knowing Alex's life was in danger.

He walked back inside the hospital and sat down at one of the waiting chairs.

* * *

Sean waited for what felt like hours before he saw Nikita walked through the sliding doors. She recognized him and was by his side in the blink of an eye. "What the hell happened!?" She asked panic and anger seeping into her voice.

Sean stood up and faced her. "I don't know Nikita. I was looking after her, I got off the phone with you and when I came back her fever had gone through the roof. I'm sorry, I was supposed to be looking after her and-" he stopped, unable to form words anymore as the tears stung at the back of his eyes.

Nikita's expression visibly softened a she looked up at the broken man in front of her. "Hey, she's going to be okay Sean. She's strong you know that." She added with a small smile. "You got her to the hospital. That's all that matters. You did protect her." Nikita said, realizing he was going to need some major reassurance.

If the situation wasn't so alarming, Nikita would probably be pleased by how much Sean seemed cared for Alex; she would be happy to see her girl had someone to take care of her. Seeing that Alex was not alone anymore was somehow comforting to her.

Michael walked in a few moments later. "How is she?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Nikita's waist in a comforting manner.

"She's with the doctors right now, I don't kno-"

"Mr. Pierce?" A nurse called, cutting Sean off.

"Yes?" He asked turning around and walking over to her, hoping it was good news.

"Your girlfriend is just in recovery right now. She had a high fever, chills, and breathing pain. She had a heightened version of the common flu. It's most common in children and the elderly but it can also happen with people who have compromised immune systems. Has Alex ever taken any sort of drug for a prolonged period of time?"

"Yes, she has. Is that what caused this? She's been clean for years." Sean asked confused.

"No, it didn't cause it; it was just a contributing factor."

"When can I see her?" Sean asked anxiously.

"You can go sit in her room now. Keep in mind she'll be very weak, she's asleep now and we'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible to help her recover so now loud noises." The nurse instructed him. "Room 216, 4 door on your right."

"Thank you." Sean said walking away, Michael and Nikita on his heels.

He stopped at the threshold of the door and turned to face Nikita. "You go ahead." He said softly, moving out of the way slightly.

He knew Nikita wanted to go in there, he wanted to be able to give her the time alone with Alex; he also knew that once he was sitting next to her there wasn't a whole hell of a lot that would make him leave.

Nikita came back out of the room about five minutes later. "As much as I hate it we have to go back to Division. Are you going to be okay here?" She asked Sean.

Sean nodded. "Yeah, I let you guys know when she wakes up. I'm sorry this happened." He sighed heavily.

"Sean stop it. This wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Michael told him.

Sean nodded slightly, though he still didn't fully believe Michael when he told him it wasn't his fault. "Bye guys." Sean said as Nikita and Michael walked out the doors.

Sean slowly walked into Alex's room. "Hey Al, hey Sweetheart" he said softly. "I'm so sorry." He said, gently running the back of his hand over her cheek "You're going to be okay, I promise"

He sat down in the chair and clasped her small hand in his larger one. He planted a a light kiss on the back of her hand before he stopped his movements and simply watched her sleep.

* * *

Sean had obviously fallen asleep, because when he lifted his head off the bed next to Alex he looked up and saw Alex gazing at him with a light smile on her face.

"Hey." She said gently, giving him a warm smile

Sean was standing up in a second. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Everything is a little hazy though." She replied honestly.

"Good. What do you remember?" Sean asked curiously.

Alex took a deep breath. "I remember falling asleep in bed with you in the chair next to me. That's about it, I vaguely remember you calling my name but I think it was a dream." She explained.

Sean shook his head. "It wasn't a dream." He said as he brushed hair from her face. "You fell unconscious. I was trying to get you to respond to me. I'm so sorry Al, I should've realized something was wrong when you said your chest was hurting." Sean said, guilt evident in his voice.

"Sean, this isn't your fault. Nothing you could've done would prevent this. You did the right thing, I'm okay aren't I?" Alex said with a smile.

Sean gave a weak nod of his head. He gazed down at Alex briefly before leaning forward and capturing her in a kiss. Expecting her to push away he smiled in surprised when she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became evident they pulled away from each other, leaning their foreheads against one another's.

"Al." Sean said softly.

"Hmm?" Alex responded, not having the energy to say anything else.

"Would you like to go in a date sometime, with me." Sean asked tentatively and somewhat awkwardly.

Alex smiled lightly before giving him another gentle kiss. "I would love to go on a date with you." She responded.

Sean beamed at her words. When Alex yawned he slowly pulled away from her. "You should get some rest." He pointed out. He had promised Nikita he would call her as soon as Alex woke up, but Alex needed more rest. He would call her again later.

"Yeah." Alex said breathlessly "Will you join me?"

She moved over in the bed slightly and motioned for Sean to lay next to her. When he properly lying on the bed she shuffled closer to him, laying her head and one of her hands on his chest.

"Goodnight Al." Sean said giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

"Night Sean." Alex mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, with Sean silently watching over her.

**Alright so there it is. Please let me know what you think with a REVIEW!**


End file.
